Crislyn Anessa Waryn
Crislyn Anessa Waryn born Crislyn Anessa Desric Waryn to Corellian mother Leila Jaed Desric Waryn on Day 20 on the agriworld Argai of the Cronese Mandate. Crislyn was raised along with her sister Keeya in the Tion Cluster, the two girls formed an extremely close bond throughout their childhood; a bond that keeps the sisters close to this day. Together, Crislyn and her sister are considered the matriarchs of the Waryn family. A task that was handed down to Crislyn and Keeya by their father, Aydyn Dylak Waryn in an attempt at solidifying a relationship with two of his daughters, after being absent in their lives. Crislyn Anessa has dedicated herself to serving the Tion Hegemony and the citizens of the Greater Tion Cluster. She currently serves as Admiral of the Second Tionese Fleet, overseeing the defense operations of Desargorr and the western (trailing) regions of the Cluster. Combine Profile: Crislyn Anessa Waryn History Early Years Before Recall Crislyn Anessa was born calm and quiet, traits her mother attributed as a sign that the trying-times her and her family had endured, during Crislyn's pregnancy, were over. Her lamb-baby, as she often mentioned Crislyn, was the new reason for life. Crislyn, unbeknownst at the time, was a sobering and calming factor that kept her mother tied to Argai, the newest of two reasons why Leila didn't take Keeya in-search of Aydyn. Child's Play Crislyn's childhood was spent among the jungles and deserts of the planet Argai. Crislyn and her sister often took speeder rides to the tall-grass fields that fringed the jungles, not far from the outskirts of their town. Usually, the days would be spent playing in the fields. As the girls grew older, their mother insisted upon having them schooled properly. This, however, meant the girls would have to travel to the schools near the planetary capital, as the educational standards of the schools in the small village near their home were too low for Leila's liking. When Crislyn was 9 she was enrolled in the Ascaron Academy, the most prominent academy on Argai. However, Keeya decided to stay behind and attend the schools of the village and help her mother in the mechanics shop that Leila worked in. This decision affected Crislyn intensely as she hadn't been without her sister for any long period of time and the Academy was in session for 8 months at a time. However, just as Crislyn was about to board the ship bound for the capital, Keeya gifted her sister with a box full of necklaces. Many made by Keeya herself at the workshop, others purchased by her sister. After exchanging their tearful good-byes the sisters parted, Crislyn for the academy and Keeya to stay to help out their mother. As the 8 month school season drug on, Crislyn began to acquire an independent personality, a secluded girl who would do anything that needed to be done. Nearly 3 months into the school season Crislyn was enrolled by her instructors into the academy's Flight Training class, though the Headmistress saw Crislyn as a young 9 year old, she allowed the girl to be placed in the class. At 9, Crislyn was the youngest sentient in the class, many others being of the more spacefaring races such as Duros, Devaronians, and even a few Gossams, however she had developed a knack for flying many types of craft, from small speeders to the larger freighters. After attending the academy for five years, before returning to her village permanently at the age of 14, she graduated from her many classes with Instructoral Honors. Upon graduation she received an anonymous gift from someone at the school. The gift being a restored Z-95 Headhunter, that only bore the initials of the gifter, however, Crislyn was sure it was from the Headmistress of the school. When Crislyn officially moved back home, she come in a time of crisis for both her mother and her sister. The man who had employed Leila and Keeya for many years had been killed by a fallen engine and Leila was out of work. However, even worse off was Keeya, she had lost not only her mentor but the only father figure she had had in her 16 years of life. This spoke to Crislyn and changed her for the better. Not only was she the independent out-going girl she had always been, but she developed a sweet, loving side, and nurturing side. Which not only made her and her sister bond like never before, but opened Crislyn's eyes to a new career. A career deeply seated in the medical field. The death took a toll on Keeya but brought the girls closer once again, giving them the adult relationship they share today. The two girls made a pact later that same year, wanting their mother to not have to work another day. Crislyn and Keeya side-by-side moved around the planet taking odd jobs they would work together, Crislyn often piloting and Keeya often taking the more physical tasks upon herself. Although this didn't stop the two girls from switching up the roles or their identities at times. After working for four years together, Keeya, at the age of 18 was accepted in the Rebel Alliance's Flight School and left Argai, and Crislyn behind, to pursue her dreams in the galaxy's wide arms. With her sister gone, Crislyn moved to the capital, taking her mother with her and received a job in a small medical clinic, where she worked to support her mother, herself and their mother's account. During this time, Crislyn also began to develop skills that would help her exceed with her future studies and careers. 'Grains to Medicine to Military' After 2 years of being stranded on Argai with her mother, working her days at the small-town clinic, Crislyn decided she needed a change of pace and so she enrolled in the Alpha Medical Corps (AMC) Medical Academy. At the age of 18, she was once again one of the youngest in her class. A few weeks later, Crislyn said her goodbyes to her mother, and head for Avance Coalition space. ---- After graduating from the AMC Medical Academy at the age of 20, Crislyn dreaded the thought of having to return to her work at the small local clinics on Argai. After discussing her options with her mother and Keeya, she decided to follow another path and applied to the Avance Coalition. Crislyn was immediately accepted into the Avance Coalition Academy and once again, her future was bright. Taking a few thousand credits from the family account, leaving the rest to her mother, she hired transport to Sanyassa. With her first career beginning, Crislyn looked forward to attending the Avance Academy and joining the Avance Security Force. Not yet aware that her small stint of service within the government would set her up for a long life of working alongside many galactic governments. 'From A to K' Not long after joining Avance, Crislyn found that the life of a Naval officer was not for her. She began to research civilian jobs within the Avance owned Soyak-Rainer Enterprises to see what was to offer. However, she found little but membership to Alpha Medical Services. With hopes that she might be able to move closer to her sister, she stretched outside the realm of Avance. Knowing that not many factions were not tied to Avance, the New Republic, the Empire, or Black Sun, Crislyn settled on the Trade Federation. However, not entirely confident in the choice, Crislyn went out on a lark and contacted long time friend Trace Magus, the Lord Keer, head of Keer Nation. Within a few days of contact, Trace divulged that his wife, Lady Sabrina Starshine, was founding a new medical supplies company, Keer Technology The couple in turn offered her a position as the Chief of Production. Crislyn left the Avance military and headed for Keer space. Her membership of House Asclepius still intact. Not long after Crislyn joined Keer Technology, Sabrina appointed Crislyn as second-in-command. Over the next week, Crislyn geared herself for the job and began helping the Executive Director, Hal Tango, establish the command structure of the newly founded medical provider. Along with her new position within Keer Technology, Crislyn also recruited her sister and Hal Tango to create a clan, breaking from the mother clan of Keer upon recommendation by both the Lord and Lady Keer. Crislyn utilized the nobility that had been bestowed upon her nearly three years prior, to show relation to Motherclan Keer and Trace Magus, allowing her to secure a strong clan membership with the Keer Nation. Upon day 89 of Year 11, Clan Muintir of Keer Nation was founded by the three members, Lady Crislyn Anessa Waryn, Lady Keeya Waryn, and Lord Hal Tango. Naming the clan the ancient Argai word meaning "family", Muintir was established as a matriarchal society. Crislyn become the clan leader, titled, the Reina of Clan Muintir while Keeya took up position as Guard-General of the Clan Guard and became second-in-command. Lord Tango however, decided to remain title-less until things at Keer Technology slowed. Within the next few weeks, Clan Muintir grew and gained new members. 'Destructive Potential' As the Waryn family, under the reigns of Crislyn and Keeya began to grow and mature alongside the founding of Clan Muintir of Keer Nation, disaster struck a series of blows. Beginning with the mysterious disappearance of Hal Tengo, co-founder Alex Rin took the reins of KT and began his work to oust Crislyn. Although her position within Keer Nation was secure due to her relationship with Lord and Lady Keer. The punches continued to roll, notorious Scott Hood, then interim leader of Keer Mining, the apex of the Keer Nation, looted the mining company and stredded the future of the young nation. With the Keer Nation crippled, Trace and Sabrina had only one option left. The Keer's bankrupted Keer Technology to save the last piece, Keer Union. All of Keer Tech was sold and the remains taken by Trace in order to attempt to cover the billions of credits that had been lost with the failure of Keer Mining. With his dreams and years of hard work ruined, Trace and Sabrina took to a life of solitude and boarded a ship for parts unknown. This desertion left Crislyn and the newly orphaned Clan Muintir on their own, weakened by the lack of a Mother Clan or Keer, the place she had called home. One small piece of Keer remained, the last broken shard of the once glorious and prosperous nation, Keer Union. The security firm had been handed over to Sabo Magus, brother of Trace, and Crislyn became the second-in-command for a short time. However, having just lost the place she had called home and two people she greatly considered to be as close as family, the new fit did not meld. As time plassed, things between Crislyn and Sabo became strained until finally, she left, once again reclaiming Clan Muintir. Without a nation to cling to, she reorganized the clan into an independent organization with the Waryn family as sole heir. With Crislyn's resignation from Keer Union and Clan Muintir's change of allegiance, Crislyn left Keer forever. However, Crislyn had come to terms with the events in her life. Keer had ceased to exist with the dissolution of Keer Mining and the disappearance of Trace and Sabrina. Unsure of her next moves, Crislyn became freelance for the first time in her life. 'Under Guard' Although the life of a freelancer lent itself to the aspirations of travel, Crislyn was convinced the life wasn't suited for an intelligent and challengable girl from Argai. To Crislyn being unemployed was never satisfying. No matter how busy she thought she was, the same thoughts and problems appeared. All brought on by a lack of career and overall purpose. Crislyn, who had not been out of a job since she was 14, was at odds with the galaxy. Dark and depressed she decided the only thing that could get her back into good spirits was a visit with her sister. It had been nearly five months since she had seen her older sister, a reunion was the only think to bring smiles to the two sisters. Though it took nearly 2 weeks to reach her sister, the journey was worth it. Quite depressed and extremely lonely, Crislyn could not bare being alone aboard her ship for another day. Upon meeting, the sisters instantly caught the bond that had been between them since they were young. The depression that Crislyn had been forced into since the dissolution of Keer and the loneliness of freelance was lifted by the hours that were spent with her sister. The one person that Crislyn trusted absolutely and with everything. The girls spent nearly three weeks with one another, beforing having to part. They vowed to never let themselves go so long without meeting face-to-face. Keeya returned to her job within the NR, Crislyn traveled to the nearest planet to search for a job, greatly in need of funds. On Bakura, Crislyn received word of a job with the Thyrsus Sun Guards. The job was well suited for Crislyn and the girl contacted TSG. Upon contact with the security faction, Crislyn was dispatched to their base of operations on Ketaris, in the Dolomar sector. Upon arrival in Ketaris, Crislyn was introduced to a young woman by the name of Ayame Aevum and present-TSG leader, Magnus Plaga. Ayame and Magnus were slow to consider Crislyn a friend and a trusty colleague, having been harmed in the past by many friends and relatives. However, a close friend of Keeya and member of TSG took a liking to Crislyn and pulled strings in the company that enabled Crislyn to be hired by the faction. With the prodding of Mark Hornet, Ayame opened up to Crislyn and the two became fast friends. The relationship between Hornet and Crislyn blossomed as their work continued to pin them together. During Crislyn's stint within TSG, many missons were completed and Crislyn grew closer to both Ayame and Hornet. After six months with the company, she was given a short paid leave as a reward for her work. Crislyn took the time to travel to her newly completed shipyard located outside the Munto Codru system. She met with a team of engineers about a project she had started while with Keer. The engineers updated her on the status of the YV-666. With the construction project underway Crislyn headed back to Ketaris. A 10 day journey. However as the days progressed within hyper, Crislyn began to doubt her purpose at TSG and her relationship with Hornet. Things had become tense between them ever since he was promoted to third-in-command of TSG, a job he took very seriously. Things had grown tense between Keeya and her old friend, just as they had begun to between herself and Mark. The problems between Mark and Crislyn didn't go unnoticed by others, especially by Ayame. A long time friend of Mark's, she would only take one side. Siding against Crislyn, the friendship was strained and Crislyn decided to leave TSG. By the time Crislyn arrived back at Ketaris, she had already decided to leave the Sun Guards. Crislyn took the next few days at Ketaris to secure her possessions before submitting offical resignation. Crislyn's announcement was not well-received by the members of TSG. Ayame, displeased and angered ended their friendship and accused Crislyn of being unfaithful and untrustworthy. With her things packed, Crislyn boarded her BFF-1 freighter and shut out the world of Ketaris and the despair of TSG for good. Crislyn quickly made the decision to join her sister in the Tion Cluster, and she made the jump for Corlax, a system that would become very important to both Clan Muintir and her family. 'Tionese Medical Specialties' During the five day journey from Ketaris to the Tion Cluster, Crislyn began to rethink her life. Having talked to Keeya about her plans to leave the Sun Guard prior to giving her official notice of leave, Crislyn contacted her sister within the first hours of the journey to talk about her future. After the journey from Ketaris to the Cluster, Crislyn contacted Typhon Corbin, the Lord Hegemon of the Tion Hegemony. Upon entering the Cluster, Crislyn set course for the Voss system and met with her sister. At the time, Keeya was serving as an Assistant Foreman in the Construction department, and offered to show her sister around. Unsure of what she would do, Crislyn spent the next few weeks vacationing on the surface of Voss. During her travels, Crislyn was constantly in contact with her sister about what the future would behold. As such, while on Voss, Crislyn was increasingly exposed to the culture of the Tionese and the many aspects of the Tion Hegemony. As Crislyn began to experience more of the Tionese culture, she came to crave the knowledge of the Tionese people and set forth to plan trips around the Cluster to study various planets. While on this tour, Crislyn kept seeing advertisments for the corporation Athakam MedTech. Which led to further investigation into the medical company. When she found that the company was headquartered on Argai, Crislyn set course for the system and contacted the leader, Gunn Starfall about any positions open for someone of her experience. As it turns out, Mr. Starfall was quite receptive toward her future employment and they set a time for a meeting. When Crislyn arrived on Argai, she made her way to the capital city of Ta'shtal, in which the headquarters of Athakam MedTech are located. Although having grown up on the planet, this was the first time Crislyn had ever visited the capital and as it had, the first time she had any knowledge of planet politics since she left the planet many years earlier. At first, Crislyn was unsure about the prospect of joining the employment of Athakam, but upon meeting then-leader Gunn, many more options were discovered. After a few further meetings and communiques, Crislyn was offered a position in the command structure of Athakam. This offer was due to her previous education with Alpha Medical Corps and her managment experience with the various Keer factions. After officially accepting the position, Crislyn began the transition of moving herself to the Argai system, allowing her lease on quarters in Voss to lapse. In her relocating, Crislyn was offered quarters in Ta'shtal and quickly began making herself at home while she began her career with Athakam MedTech. During her time in Athakam, Crislyn met many new friends and colleagues. Not long after beginning her work, Crislyn was approached by Gunn and was offered the future position of Commander-Adjutant, the second-in-command of the company. The news that then-second-in-command Gwanunig Magor was being promoted to Director of the Tion Hegemony Logisitics Division. 'A New Chapter' On Year 16 Day 98, Crislyn married her long time friend and partner, Gunnar Starfall at a small ceremony on Nuswatta of the Cronese Mandate. (WIP) Middle Name Crislyn was always particular about how her named appeared as a young child. This certain quirk has followed her even into adulthood, though many call her Crislyn or the more preferred Crissy, she always makes it known that she is Crislyn Anessa Waryn, not just Crislyn Waryn. Unknown to others as to why she makes this distinction but according to records of her life, to her sister and mother, Crislyn has always wanted everyone to know her full name. Traits and Personality As a young girl Crislyn was happy and enthusiastic, although shy. She depended greatly on her older sister, Keeya. However this is only how Crislyn appeared to others, outsiders. To those who knew the girl, she was bright and intelligent, although reserved, she was very capable of caring for herself and others. Clever and idealistic, Crislyn spent many of her childhood days dreaming about what lay beyond the atmosphere of Argai, often telling Keeya stories about how they would one day venture into the unsuspecting galaxy and fulfill their dreams. The dreams of Crislyn were not those of normal girls her age, Crislyn dreamt about the education she would have, the experiences she would partake, and the knowledge that she would one day possess. As Crislyn grew, her dreams never changed, even when she and her sister were separated for five years, during Crislyn's schooling. This separation was good for Crislyn, it inspired her independence to blossom. When Crislyn returned home to Foothill permanently at the age of 14, she was no longer the reserved smart girl, but was an outgoing, independent fireball that would not let anything stand in the way of her aspirations. Reuniting with her sister, a bond was again forged, stronger than the first, and fortified with the new personality of Crislyn. Although having grown up on a peaceful world, she and Keeya attended the nightly martial arts classes within their village, as well as taught themselves to shoot. After graduating from the local firearm safety classes, Crislyn and her sister bought themselves their very first firearms, Crislyn's a Relby K-23. By the age of 18, Crislyn was as skilled with a blaster as she was in hand-to-hand combat, both of which she keeps in fine tune to this day. Preferring her Relby to the other bulkier single-handed blasters, with few exceptions, although a fine shot with a variety of weapons. Although Crislyn has finely tuned physical prowess and defensive skills, her mind is the weapon she would rather use over any other. After all, she is a peaceful girl. During her studies at the Alpha Medical Corps Academy, after leaving Argai, Crislyn's love for medicine and helping others was triggered. Skilled with both combat and civil medicinal care, Crislyn has persued her education and now holds a doctoral degree from the Ascaron Academy on Argai. Using both her trained medical skills and natural leadership abilities, Crislyn has been able to conquer any task put before her. Excelling in every field she has ventured into. Crislyn's wit, skills, and experiences often times tended to gain her a better position in a new company and allow her to excel and climb the ladder faster than most other employees. Her fierce independence, stubborn work ethic, natural intelligence, and medical knack afford her to be at the top of her game in any situation. Immensely proud of her mechanical knowledge and ship repair abilities, she keeps herself well trained in piloting duties. Crislyn has the ability to pilot just about any ship she has the chance to encounter, from small fighters to capitals alike. All of these abilities and skills have helped forge Crislyn's future and uphold the idea that any direction could be the newest. Education and Training *Ascaron Academy-- Youth Education - Argai, Cronese Mandate - Graduation Date: Year 4 (4 years) *Alpha Medical Corps Academy--Medicine - Ast Kikorie, Moddell - Graduation Date: Year 10 (2 years) *Keer National Institute--Medic Program - Keer, Xappyh - Graduation Date: Year 11 (6 months) *Ascaron Academy--Medical Doctoral Program - Argai, Tion Cluster - Graduation Date: Year 12 (6 months) Honor and Recognition *Citizenship - Avance Coalition **Bestowed Y11 D21; abrograted during Avance-Federation merge. *Citizenship, honorary - Falleen Federation **Bestowed Y14 D260 *Citizenship - Tion Hegemony **Recognized Y11 D334 *Citizenship, level 2 - Trade Federation **Granted Y14 D120 *Member, House Asclepius, ancient Avance house **Granted Y11 D22 Career History *'Avance Coalition' - (Y11 D21 - Y11 D88) **Graduated from the SRE Academy - Y11 D22 **Accepted as a member of Avance Major House, House Asclepius - Y11 D21 ***Enlisted in Dar'Or System Governance under Caduceus Province - Y11 D22 **Enlisted in the Avance Security Forces (ASF) - Y11 D21 ***Flight Corporal, ASF Guardians-Alpha Group *'Keer Nation' - (Y11 D88 - Y11 D150) **Joined Keer Technology - Y11 D88 ***Chief of Production ***Promoted to Administrative Director (2IC) - Y11 D96 *'Keer Union' - (Y11 D 153 - Y11 D175) **Admiral-in-Command (2IC) *'Thrysus Sun Guard' - (Y11 D190 - Y11 D330) **Doctor *'Tion Hegemony' - (Y11 D334 - Present) **Athakam MedTech ***Commander-Adjutant* - (2iC) - Y11 D334 - Y12 D180 ***Rector Superior - Leader - Y12 D180 - Y13 255; Y13 D315 - Y17 D248 **Ministry of Enlightenment ***Minister - Y17 D340 - current **Tionese Fleets ***Fleet Admiral, Lady Commander of the Second Fleet - Y17 D252 - current *Trade Federation - Department of Trade **Board of Trade - representing Athakam MedTech *** Voting member - Y14 D120 - Y16 D189 *Position now referred to as Vice-Rector* ID Badge ] Category:Individuals Category:Waryn Sister Category:Waryn Family Category:Waryn